Battle Of Eternity
by aswwogas
Summary: Maplestory fiction with all characters made up.Seth is a young and promising archer sent off to an Archer School to hone his skills.


Disclaimer:I own this story but not maplestory.Maplestory is owned by Wizet.

Seth's POV

I was born from the flames of hatred and tears of sorrow.I was born without love.The minute I had entered this world,my parents were killed.Everyday,I ask myself,was I borned to love,or created to hate?I have no goals in life and no idea of my destiny.All I can do is wait for time to pass.

It was a sunny day,the sun shone gloriously in the sky.The sunlight entered into the windows of the orphanage.

"Seth! There you are! I'd knew I would find you here."Ren exclaimed as I lay on the

bed reading a book. "Mrs Helperman finally agreed to let as practice with our bows."

"Oh..I see."My eyes still glued to the facinating book,"Oliver Twist".

"Aren't you excited? Or...happy?"She asked innocently.

"Sort of.."I said my attention still drawn into the book.

Ren was my only friend I have ever had in the orphanage.The rest of the children always ignored me.They think I'm a show off in archery.But I did not mind.Ren was cute,she had long silky hair that was always let down.Her ruby-eyes were irresistable.She was the most popular girl in the orphanage.

"Then quit reading,silly.We've only about an hour to practice!"She exclaimed,snatching the book away from me.

"Hey! I was reading that!"I exclaimed but was cut off by Ren as she dragged me into the yard where the bullseyes were hung on wall."SO I really have to do this?"I asked her with an annoyed look on my face.

"Yes."She nodded.

"Fine.."I rolled my eyes and took the bow nearest to me.I aimed at the bullseye and launch the arrow.It hit the bull's eye."There..Are you now satisfied?"I asked.

"Wow,you are good,though is our first time using a bow."She said excitedly."Now,it's my turn."

"Yeah..yeah..whatever."I said and took the book I was reading just now as I sat at the nearest tree..She shot the arrow and it whooshed at the bullseye.But she missed by a mere centimetre.

"Oh..man,just little more.."She gave a small pout and turned to face me."Do you know anything other than reading that stupid book?"

"It's not a stupid book.It is 'Oliver Twist' ".I gave a annoyed look.

"You are nothing without your book."She said and resumed practicing her archery.

"I'm not.."I retorted,looking up.

"Then prove it.."She threw me a challange.I took the bow leaning on the tree next beside me and took the bag of arrows.I aimed and launched the arrows like a machine gun.Most of the arrows hit the bullseye.I continued to launched the arrows until there were none in the bag.

"There..I hited the bullseye with some of these arrows.That proves,I'm not nothing with my books."I retorted.

"You are really good.."She said staring at the arrows that were launched into the bullseye by me.

"I shall take that as a compliment,"I said as I resumed reading my book.

"Alright,children.It's time to come in now.."Mrs Helperman croaked.

Mrs Helperman was a kind old lady.The children in the orphanage loved her alot.

"Yes,Mrs Helperman."We said in unison.I closed my storybook and entered the orphanage.The minute I entered the orphanage,I could feel many eyes sending death glares at me.

"Hey..Why are they looking at me like this?"I whispered to Ren as I gave her soft nudge at her ribs.

"I have no idea."She replied as we sat at the table.

"Dinner is served.."Mrs Helperman started to serve us dinner.Today's dinner was porridge again.I gulped it down and walked towards Mrs Helperman.

"Can I have more, Mrs Helperman?"I pleaded.

"More?"

"Yes.Can I have more?"

"Alright there you go, sonny."She said and forced a smile and started to fill my bowl with more porridge.

"Thanks,Mrs H."I thanked her and walked back to my seat.

"Seth,I have something to discuss with you stay back for a minute?"She asked.

"Sure,Mrs H."I replied and scurried back to my seat.

-+-+-+-

After Dinner

-+-+-+-+

I waited for everyone to go back to their bedroom silently,as Mrs Helperman walked out of the

kitchen.

"Seth..you have very special potential."She said seriously.

"W..what?What are you talking about?"I asked a little confused.

"You know when you were young?Do you still remember?I used to tell you about our village's

best sniper."Mrs Helperman said.

"Yeah,his name was..Dave Sension or was it?"I said.

"Yeah..There is something I was keeping away from you.."She said looking down

"Yes?"

"Dave Sension is your father.."

"What?! This is impossible.."I slumped onto the chair.

"The bullseye is a hint that you are his son.You see,Dave has this Genetic Limit thing also known as G.L. It runs in his family."She paused for awhile in between sentences,"G.L usually have advantages for the user.Like for example,Dave,whenever he activates his G.L his eyes would turn pure gold.It allows him to launch his arrow easily and avoids arrows with ease.Are you with me?"she asked

"Not exactly..what do you mean?"I asked

"His G.L allows him to move even faster and whatever he see would be even slower."She explained.

"Oh..I see.But I don't have this G.L thing.."I said.

"You haven't found it yet..It only occurs when you're in danger.Not many people have G.L,so Ihave decided to send you to Archery School to further unlock your potential."She said

"When should I leave?"

"A week later,"

"Oh..erm.Can I have a photo of my father?"

"Sure,here you go, sonny."She gave a light smile and handed me my father's photo."You'd better go to bed now.."

"Yes,Mrs H."I said and walked slowly to the door of the bedroom in the orphanage.I gave a last look at my father..he looked so similar like me,orange hair messy hair and onyx eyes.He look like a older version of me.I entered the room and fell into a deep slumber,mind full of unanswered questions.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The Next day

"Hey,Seth..Wake up."said by someone as he started to shake me."Oh..just wake up already!"

"Argh.."I moaned as I tried opening my eyes.It was bright.I was blinded by the sun's rays by a few second.I could see a figure standing infront of me but I could not make out who.I rubbed my eyes,hoping to clear the blurness of my vision.Slowly my vision returned.It was Ren.

"I heard that you are going to Archery School.."she said softly.

"Yeah.."

"When?"

"A week later.."

"Oh..."

"Let's go down to have breakfast."She said with a smile on.

"Sure."I smiled.

End Of Battle Of Eternity Chapter 1

Author's Note:This story was made together with lots of help from my friend,so credits go to him.


End file.
